First
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Ia benci hampir semua hal. Namun ia lebih benci saat menyadari, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia peduli. NarufemSasu. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

** FIRST**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: NARUFEMSASU**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL**

**FIC RATED T PERTAMA AUTHOR, LEA SADAR MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGN DALAM FIC INI JADI…MOHON SARANNYA YA..**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Ia memandang malas suasana kelas, dimana seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. ia benci situasi ini, ia benci menjadi anak baru, dan ia benci harus memperkenalkan diri. Apa yang harus diucapkan saat ia sendiri tidak berminat mengakrabkan diri pada penghuni kelas ini.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuki." Ujarnya malas. Perkenalannya yang singkat itu di sambut keheningan yang menyebalkan.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya guru berambut perak dengan heran, "baiklah kau boleh duduk di bangku yang kosong, disamping Uzumaki. Uzumaki angkat tanganmu." Lanjutnya saat tak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari murid baru itu.

Sasuki kembali menghela napas. Bukan apa-apa, tapi teman sekelas, yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya itu, terlihat sangat bodoh dengan cengiran lebar yang ditujukan padanya. Dan jangan lupa rambutnya yang mencolok, berwarna kuning terang yang mencuat seperti duri landak. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Hai Sasuki, aku Uzumaki Naruto." Sapa lelaki itu riang. Sasuki hanya menatap pemuda itu datar. Jujur saja, ia tidak perduli.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Eh?...ngg tidak, kau murid baru kan jadi…"

"Jangan sok akrab denganku." Potong Sasuki.

Dengan tenang ia mengeluarkan bukunya. Bersiap berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang tengah disampaikan. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya pemuda di sampingnya yang ternganga mendengar ucapannya barusan.

#(-.-)#

Saat istirahat adalah saat yang ia tunggu, terutama ketika ia berhasil menemukan tempat sunyi di belakang sekolah. Tempat yang bisa sedikit mengurangi kepenatannya. Walau hanya sebuah taman kecil yang sedikit kotor karena penuh dengan daun kering yang berguguran, namun nyaman, dan yang penting sepi. Tidak ada yang berlalu lalang disini, kecuali si tolol Uzumaki itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya senang berlama-lama jungkir balik di tumpukan daun kering kotor yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak hilang. Kalau saja ia punya korek api, ia akan membakar semua daun itu, termasuk si landak pirang.

Tidak tahan dengan suara tawa cempreng yang dikeluarkan teman sekelasnya, dengan kesal ia melempar buku catatannya yang lumayan tebal kearah pemuda itu, dan tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"GYAAAAA SIIAAALLAAANNN, SIAPA YANG LEMPAR, HAH?!" Jeritnya tak terima. Sasuki yang memang sudah sangat muak dengan tingkah si Uzumaki itu, memilih pergi. Energinya terlalu berharga untuk melayani si tolol pirang itu.

#(-.-)#

"Anak baru sialan… ini punyamu kan?" Teriak Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku dihadapan Sasuki yang tengah duduk tenang di bangkunya.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuki malas.

"Brengsek…. kenapa kau melemparku hah?!" Teriaknya lagi, yang makin membuat telinga Sasuki sakit. dengan kasar ia merenggut buku yang di pegang Naruto.

"Kau berisik."

"KAAUUU.." Jeritnya lagi. Namun, belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada anak baru ini Naruto." Sapanya dengan senyum mengerikan, yang baru pertama kali di lihat Sasuki.

"Sakura chan." Seru Naruto bersemangat. "Dengar ini, si anak baru ini.."

"Diam! Kau itu jangan mengganggunya,"

"Tapi Sakura chan," potong Naruto tak terima, seraya mendekati gadis berambut permen karet itu, berusaha menjelaskan bahwa dialah korban sebenarnya. Namun, tubuhnyasudah terbanting menghantam dinding di belakang Sasuki sebelum bisa menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Dan jangan dekat-dekat aku lagi, baka." Teriak Sakura sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuki. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan Sasuki chan? Apa sibodoh itu mengganggumu?"

"Hn." Sahutnya malas, sebelum kembali menekuni buku catatannya. Buku itu dalam kondisi baik meski telah menghantam kepala si bodoh itu.

Yaah satu hal lagi yang patut ia syukuri.

#(-.-)#

Saat pulang sekolah, Sasuki kembali menemukan pemandangan aneh dimana Naruto sedang gencar mengajak Sakura pulang bersama. Aneh karena sepanjang hari gadis itu sudah sangat jelas menolak kehadiran pemuda itu didekatnya.

Entah Naruto yang kelewat bodoh atau punya semangat juang yang berlebihan?

Sasuki tidak perduli, atau setidaknya bermaksud begitu sampai ia melihat Naruto yang terpuruk di tanah setelah kembali menerima pukulan mematikan gadis pujaannya. Wajahnya yang kotor dan memelas, membuatnya teringat pada anjing kampung dekil milik tetangganya.

"Tolol." Gumam Sasuki saat ia berada di hadapan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu mendongak marah padanya. "Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?"

"Hah?"

"Sakura jelas-jelas menolakmu. Kenapa kau masih keras kepala mengejarnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto hanya diam. Keningnya mengernyit tanda sedang berpikir keras. Sudah jelas, lelaki ini tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya.

Bosan menunggu, Sasuki kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku…" Gumaman Naruto yang tak jelas membuat Sasuki menghentikan langkah dan kembali menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Aku sangat menyukai Sakura."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuki kecewa. Tadinya ia berharap mendapat jawaban penuh semangat yang meluluhkan hati nurani. Ternyata, hanya ungkapan bodoh dari si bodoh. Ia menyesal sudah peduli.

Tanpa basa-basi ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuki cukup mawas diri, ia tidak punya pengalaman menghadapi orang tolol.

.

.

.

tbc

#(-.-)#

author notes: mohon sarannya..


	2. Chapter 2

** FIRST**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: NARUFEMSASU**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL**

**FIC RATED T PERTAMA AUTHOR, LEA SADAR MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN DALAM FIC INI JADI…MOHON SARANNYA YA..(LEA KEMBALI MENGGUNAKAN NAMA SASUKE, SETELAH MENERIMA SARAN DARI BEBERAPA READER. SEMOGA KALI INI LEBIH NYAMAN MEMBACA FIC YANG LEA BUAT).**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Ia berjalan pelan menelusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi.

Matahari sudah lama terbenam, membuat udara jadi terasa dingin. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaket, berharap bisa memberinya sedikit kehangatan. Udara musim gugur yang sejuk memang membuatnya agak sedikit menggigil. Tak berapa lama ia sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"Tadaima."

"Ah okaeri Sasuke chan, makan malam sebentar lagi siap."

"Hn, aku ganti baju dulu." Sahutnya malas.

Ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya telah menunggu di meja makan saat ia turun ke dapur. Mereka tampak sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak di mengerti olehnya.

Sasuke menatap datar pemandangan dihadapannya. Ayah yang sedikit kaku, ibu yang perhatian dan kakak yang sangat baik. Keluarga yang bahagia.

Dan Sasuke benci semua itu.

#(-_-)#

Pagi ini kepala Sasuke seperti mau pecah.

Si bocah pirang itu kembali mencari masalah dengannya. Dimulai dengan membuat keributan dengan anak kelas sebelah, menari girang saat tak ada guru di kelas, dan mengganggu Sakura, yang berakhir dengan pukulan tak berperi kemanusiaan menghantam tubuh si bodoh itu.

.

.

Ia butuh ketenangan.

.

.

"A..ano Uchiha san." Sapa seorang gadis, yang setahu Sasuke bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Menurutnya, ia gadis yang manis dengan rambut panjang, wajah yang selalu bersemu merah dan tutur kata yang lembut. Sayang, otaknya agak sedikit kurang waras karena bisa-bisanya ia menyukai si landak pirang. Bukan rahasia umum gadis ini menyukai si Uzumaki itu, Sasuke saja yang anak baru, tahu. Yang mengherankan adalah Uzumaki itu seperti tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Mungkin kebebalannya sudah mendarah daging.

"Hn?"

"Ka..kau tampak kurang sehat. Aku bisa mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan." Ujarnya malu-malu. Sasuke tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum menyetujui tawaran itu.

Akhirnya ia menemukan tempat tenang.

Sayangnya, saat mereka akan beranjak pergi, guru berambut perak datang, mengacaukan rencana Sasuke untuk bersantai.

Dia tidak sendiri, ada anak laki-laki pucat yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Tolong tenang, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru, silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucapnya malas, perkataannya sama persis saat Sasuke pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kelas ini.

"Namaku Sai, mohon bantuannya." Ucapnya sopan dengan senyum yang terkesan tidak tulus di mata Sasuke. Perkenalan itu memakan waktu beberapa menit sebelum si murid baru diijinkan duduk di bangku kosong, yang kebetulan ada disamping Hinata.

Ketika istirahat tiba, beberapa murid perempuan mulai mendekati Sai.

"Ah sai kun, kau pandai menggambar ya?" Ucap Sakura yang terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke saat ia akan pergi ke taman di belakang sekolah.

"Sakura chan, ayo kita kekantin." Seru Naruto, memotong percakapan yang baru saja dimulai gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mau ke kantin bersamamu, baka. jangan ganggu aku!" Teriaknya, yang lagi-lagi menolak Naruto dengan tegas. Sasuke memilih segera pergi sebelum mendengar kelanjutan perdebatan itu.

#(-_-)#

Ada yang berbeda.

Sasuke yakin ada yang berbeda, dan semua itu terasa… salah.

Ia tidak menemukan Naruto di bangkunya, atau di penjuru kelas, padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Walaupun laki-laki itu agak sedikit urakan dan bodohnya minta ampun, tapi setahu Sasuke, selama seminggu ini ia tidak pernah bolos. Lalu Sai dan Sakura juga ikut absen. Kemana mereka?

Ia segera menghampiri si gadis Hyuuga untuk meminta penjelasan, gadis yang ia tahu akan menjawab pertanyaan tanpa melebih-lebihkan seperti yang biasa dilakukan gadis lain, walaupun tentu saja, dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Hyuuga."

"I..iya Uchiha san."

"Kemana perginya si biang onar itu?" Tanyanya langsung. Ia tidak suka buang-buang waktu untuk hal tidak berguna seperti basa-basi.

"E..eh?"

"Maksudku… kemana si Uzumaki?" ujarnya, memperbaiki pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"E..eto… Naruto kun dibawa keruang kesehatan."

"Hn. lalu Haruno dan si murid baru?"

"Me..mereka juga ada di ruang kesehatan."

"Kenapa?"

"A..ano..ta..tadi… Sai san menyebut Sakura chan… je.. jelek dan Naruto marah. Tapi ia terpeleset dan menabrak Sakura chan, Sakura yang kaget tak sengaja mendorong Sai san hingga kepalanya membentur sudut meja Shikamaru kun."

"Hn, efek domino. Bagus. Tuhan memang benar-benar ada." Gumamnya tak jelas sambil berjalan kearah bangkunya.

Dengan absennya Naruto, membuat Sasuke lebih leluasa memperhatikan seluruh kelas. Di depan Hinata, Shikamaru tengah tertidur pulas tanpa peduli guru yang mengajar di depan kelas. Terkadang Sasuke agak sulit membedakan mana yang tidur dan mati suri, karena seingatnya, Shikamaru selalu tidur sepanjang hari. Lalu ada Kiba yang asyik membuka buku tentang binatang di bawah meja, Shino yang duduk tegak tanpa bergerak di kursinya, Ino yang sibuk dengan cermin, dan Lee yang masih memandang papan tulis dengan mata berkobar penuh semangat jiwa mudanya (?).

Sasuke menyadari, dengan sedikit terlambat, ia dikelilingi orang-orang aneh.

#(-_-)#

Malam ini udara kembali terasa menggigit kulit. Sasuke mengeratkan mantelnya dan dengan langkah cepat berjalan kearah gang yang merupakan jalur terpendek menuju rumahnya. Sayangnya, ia lupa jika ia harus melewati rumah kekasih kakaknya dulu sebelum bisa mencapai rumah.

Konan, nama kekasih kakaknya, mempunyai rumah yang terbilang sederhana. Tapi yang membuat rumah itu unik adalah pohon apel yang berada dihalaman. Pohon itu hanya berbuah satu apel saja, dan Sasuke ingin memakan apel itu. Sangat ingin.

Dengan ragu ia memungut batu yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan batu itu?" Ucap seseorang yang membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

.

.

Sialan.. suara itu..

.

.

"Uzumaki." Ucapnya dingin. Jantungnya masih berdebar tak karuan, kaget sekaligus kesal setengah mati saat melihat laki-laki itu. 'Kenapa diantara sekian orang yang dikenalnya harus si landak pirang ini yang memergokinya.' Batinnya tak terima.

"Hee.. kau mau memecahkan kaca ya? Ck ck tak kusangka…"

"Bukan, tolol," ucap Sasuke datar. "Targetku apel itu."

"Apel? kalau ingin makan beli saja di supermarket." Ujar Naruto heran. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Aku… ingin makan yang itu." Ucapnya murung. Melihat Sasuke yang terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu, entah kenapa membuat Naruto merasa tidak suka.

"Berikan batunya."

"Apa?"

"Berikan batunya." Ulang Naruto, kali ini lebih keras. "Biar aku yang lempar… kenapa hanya karena apel jadi sedih begitu sih?" Tanyanya sambil merenggut batu yang ada dalam genggaman Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah.. setelah makan apel itu kau akan kembali jadi Sasuke sombong menyebalkan yang kukenal." Serunya. Dan sebelum Sasuke mencerna kalimat itu, Naruto sudah melempar batu di tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

PRRAANNG

"SIAPA ITUU….?!"

"Gawat… ayo lari!"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan segera menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah merasa sudah jauh, mereka berhenti di dekat toko klontongan yang belum pernah di lewati Sasuke. Dengan napas terengah ia menatap laki-laki yang sudah menyeretnya dengan tidak beradab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat itu?"

"Itu jalan kerumahku." jawabnya singkat. Ia benci bicara saat otaknya kekurangan oksigen setelah berlari, membuatnya agak sedikit pusing.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai sebuah mobil berhenti di samping mereka.

"Sasu chan?"

#(-_-)#

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal." Ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Wah anak yang sopan, teman Sasuke chan ya? Kalau begitu ikut makan malam disini saja." Tawar ibunya. Sasuke hanya mendengus. Sejak kapan si tolol ini jadi temannya. Naruto yang di tawari tertawa senang.

"Sampai makanannya siap, Naruto kun tunggu di kamar Sasuke chan ya."

Kali ini Sasuke menghela napasnya lelah… malam ini sepertinya ia harus membersihkan kamarnya dari kuman-kuman Uzumaki.

"Ne… ibumu baik ya." Ujar Naruto setelah mendudukan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di lantai berkarpet di kamar Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kakakmu juga." Lanjutnya yang membuat Sasuke terdiam, sebelum dengan terpaksa bergumam tak jelas.

"Aku… tidak ingin bermaksud lancang tapi…" Suaranya menghilang, ia merasa tidak sepantasnya mengucapkan hal itu pada seseorang yang baru beberapa hari dikenalnya. Apalagi hubungan mereka memang tidak bagus. Tapi saat ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang merona ketika Itachi menyapanya… semua itu terasa tidak asing.

"Gomen." Ujar Naruto akhirnya. Suasana kamar jadi terasa menyesakkan.

"Aku… menyukai Itachi nii." Ucap Sasuke. Ia merasa, Naruto bisa di percaya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia berharap dugaannya benar.

"Bukan sebagai kakak… tapi sebagai laki-laki."

"Oh…"

"Tapi mana mungkin bisa, lagipula kakak sudah punya orang yang dicintai. Menyatakan perasaanku hanya akan menghancurkan keluarga. Aku mana punya keberanian seperti itu."

"Mmm…"

"Karena itu, aku iri padamu yang bisa menyatakan cinta pada Sakura tanpa beban." ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris. Entah kenapa semangat hidupnya kembali berkurang.

"Kalau begitu… ayo menyerah bersamaku."

"Hah?"

"Aku akan menyerah mendapatkan cinta Sakura jika kau juga menyerah mendapatkan Itachi nii."

"HAAH?"

.

.

.

tbc

#(-_-)#

fic ini makin g jelas ujung pangkalnya.

ide mentok.

lea frustasi….

ditunggu sarannya.

**special thanks for;**

**Azusa thebadgirl, Augesteca, Nujeri29,**

**Aicinta, Ida, Qren (guest).**

**review kalian menyemangatiku.**


	3. Chapter 3

** FIRST**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: NARUFEMSASU**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL**

**FIC RATED T PERTAMA AUTHOR, LEA SADAR MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN DALAM FIC INI, JADI…MOHON SARANNYA YA..**

**(LEA KEMBALI MENGGUNAKAN NAMA SASUKE, SETELAH MENERIMA SARAN DARI BEBERAPA READER. SEMOGA KALI INI LEBIH NYAMAN MEMBACA FIC YANG LEA BUAT).**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalanya.

.

.

"Ayo menyerah bersamaku."

.

.

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di pikirannya, membuatnya merasa… aneh. Rasanya… setelah sekian lama, ia ingin, sangat ingin, untuk percaya bahwa ada seseorang yang mau menanggung beban ini, bersamanya.

.

.

$(-.-)$

.

.

.

"U..uciha-san?" Ucap Hinata ragu, saat ia dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menuju ruang guru dengan tumpukan buku di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Hn?"

"A..apa kau.. ba..baik-baik saja?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"A..ano..ka..kau sering melamun. a..apa ada masalah?"

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

Akhir-akhir ini, setelah pembicaraan tidak jelas ujung pangkalnya dengan Naruto malam itu, Sasuke memang sering berpikir, kenapa ia bisa terjebak dengan si landak pirang itu. Dan yang lebih mengherankan… ia membiarkannya.

Pandangannya pada Naruto memang jadi lebih baik, setidaknya ia berpikir Naruto tidak setolol yang ia kira.

Dan sejak malam itu juga, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan laki-laki itu, berdebat, membantunya mengerjakan pr dan pulang bareng. Terkadang Naruto juga makan malam dirumahnya, atas dasar undangan ibunya, tentu saja. Berhubung Naruto sudah tidak punya orang tua, tidak ada yang keberatan ia menghabiskan waktunya dikediaman Uchiha. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah di anggap bagian dari keluarga.

"Ka..kalau ada masalah..ka..kau boleh menceritakannya padaku." Ucap Hinata yakin. "Ka..kalau kau tidak keberatan." Lanjutnya lagi saat ia melihat tatapan datar Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka kembali terdiam. Kesunyian di antara mereka terasa canggung sampai sebuah suara cempreng yang paling di benci Sasuke menghancurkan ketenangan itu.

"Sasukeee.. apa yang kau lakukan? Eh, ada Hinata juga." Sapa Naruto riang. Wajahnya yang ceria sangat bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi muram yang terpampang di wajah Sasuke.

"Na..Naruto-kun.." Sapa Hinata malu-malu. Tubuhnya yang mungil beringsut kebelakang Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran. Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah.

Ia benar-benar lupa gadis ini menyukai si landak pirang.

"Bantu kami membawa ini ke meja kakashi sensei." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Eehh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ti..tidak.. bawa buku segini sih bukan masalah untuk ku."

"Bagus." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan buku yang sedari tadi di bawanya.

"hyuuga, punyamu juga.'

"E..eehh?"

Tanpa peduli tatapan tak percaya keduanya, Sasuke segera menyambar buku di tangan Hinata dan menaruhnya diatas tumpukan buku yang ada di tangan Naruto. Dan tanpa merasa bersalah, ia segera menyeret Hinata kembali kekelas, Meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat kerepotan dengan buku-buku itu di tangannya.

Walaupun sudah agak jauh, mereka masih bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang berteriak jengkel.

"Sasuke sialaaannnn."

$(-.-)$

.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai si landak pirang itu?" Tanya Sasuke langsung, Ketika mereka sampai dikelas. Suasana kelas yang agak sepi saat istirahat membuat Sasuke nyaman bertanya masalah yang mengganggunya beberapa hari ini.

"E..eehh?"

"Apa yang kau sukai darinya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi tanpa peduli wajah Hinata yang sudah sangat merah.

"A..apa.. terlihat jelas?"

"Hn"

"E..etto..aku suka semangatnya."

'Hanya itu?' Batin Sasuke sangsi.

"Semangatnya yang tanpa mengenal kata menyerah itu.. aku menyukainya. Ka..karena aku ini lemah, aku berharap bisa sedikit memiliki semangat pantang menyerahnya itu." Ucap Hinata lagi.

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaan mu?"

"I..itu.. aku.. tidak pernah berpikir ingin menjadi kekasih Naruto kun."

'Hah?'

"A..aku mengaguminya. Sangat. Bagiku, melihatnya dari jauh sudah cukup. Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk berharap bisa berjalan di sampingnya."

'Haaaahhh?'

"Mu..mungkin..jika di ibaratkan aku ini seperti bayangan. Gelap, terabaikan dan selalu setia mengikuti dari belakang. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan. Karena itu yang ku inginkan." Ucap Hinata tanpa ragu, yang membuat Sasuke makin heran.

Baiklah.

'Ada yang tidak beres dengan kepala gadis ini' Pikir Sasuke prihatin. Lagipula ia tidak mengerti konsep bayangan yang dimaksud Hinata.

Bayangan?

Mengikuti dari belakang?

Maksudnya stalker?

Dan setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke memutuskan menjaga jarak dengan si gadis Hyuuga.

.

.

$(-.-)$

.

.

Sayangnya, rencana tinggal rencana.

Walaupun ia sudah memutuskan menjauhi Hinata, nyatanya Sasuke sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan gadis itu sehingga enggan berbaur dengan gadis lain. Terlebih sejak Haruno Sakura mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Ajakan yang ia terima dengan berat hati.

Image Sakura dimata Sasuke tidak pernah mencapai level baik, terutama jika kau sering melihatnya menghajar Naruto. Dia.. mengerikan.

Dan berisik.

"Sasuke-chan, apa Naruto masih sering mengganggumu?" Tanya Sakura ramah saat mereka berjalan dikoridor yang mulai sepi dari murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang.

"Hn."

"Dia itu memang bodoh."

"Hn"

"Dan keras kepala."

"Hn."

"Tapi dia tidak pernah berniat buruk, jadi kau tenang saja,ya."

"Hn"

"Walaupun begitu, kupikir kalian bisa berteman baik." Ucap Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan suara lemah. Sasuke terlalu memperhatikan kata-kata Sakura sehingga tidak menyadari nada sedih yang diucapkan gadis itu. Dan tanpa sadar ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak sudi berteman dengannya" Ujarnya datar. 'Atau salah satu diantara kalian.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"A..ah.. begitu. ta..tapi aku sering melihatmu bersamanya."

"Jalan pulangnya sama denganku."

"Oh begitu." Ujar Sakura sembari menghembuskan napas lega. "Aku selalu khawatir si bodoh itu akan membuat ulah." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa kikuk. Setelah terdiam dalam keadaan canggung yang tidak mengenakkan, Sakura tiba-tiba merogoh tasnya, menatap handphonenya sekilas kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan wajah menyesal.

"Gomen Sasuke-chan aku lupa ada janji dengan Ino. Kau tidak keberatan aku pulang duluan?"

"Hn."

"Ba..baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan ya, sampai besok. jaa."

"Hn."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura segera meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memandangnya curiga.

"Jadi kita bukan teman?' Tanya seseorang yang membuat Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Walaupun tanpa melakukan itu pun Sasuke sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang tengah berbicara padanya.

Saat ini, dihadapannya, Naruto berdiri dengan wajah lesu dan muram, yang membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Berhenti mengagetkanku."

"Maaf." Sahut Naruto lagi, masih dengan tetap memasang wajah menyedihkan itu. "Apa hubungan kita selama ini bukan teman?" Ulangnya, yang membuat sasuke menghela napas lelah. Ia jengah membahas topik pertemanan. Topik yang tidak pernah dan tidak ingin ia kuasai.

"Bukan…kita bukan teman." Ucapnya datar. "Hubungan kita lebih dari itu."

"eeehhhh?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan rahasiaku pada seorang teman, tolol." Ujarnya kesal, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya, mengabaikan Naruto yang masih mencerna ucapannya dengan wajah terbodoh yang pernah ia lihat.

Saat hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah, Sasuke bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Dan detik berikutnya, seseorang meraih jemarinya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Malam ini aku makan dirumahmu ya."

"Hah?"

"Masakan ibumu enak." Ucapnya riang sambil menarik tangan Sasuke agar mempercepat langkahnya. Naruto bersyukur ia berdiri di depan sehingga wajahnya yang memerah luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Karena entah kenapa, kali ini ia enggan menjelaskan tentang wajahnya yang terasa memanas, atau debar jantungnya yang membuatnya sesak.

Perasaan ini baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Menyesakkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

Tapi ia tidak keberatan.

.

.

.

tbc.

$(-.-)$

.

.

author notes:

haaaiiii minnaaaaa…

akhirnya bisa update juga.. hehe…

lea akui fic ini makin aneh, makin gak jelas dan makin amburadul.

lea juga bener-bener minta maaf klo ada yang merasa kurang nyaman baca fic ini setelah lea mengubah nama sasuki menjadi sasuke di chapter ke dua. coz ada beberapa reader yang kesulitan membayangkan femsasu klo namanya di ubah dan malah membayangkan chara lain. sooooo… harap maklum. hehe..

sebenernya, chapter pertama mau di edit tapi g tau caranya, salah-salah malah kehapus. ada yang tau cara publish chapter yang dah di edit?

di tunggu review dan sarannya yaaaaa…

**special thanks:**

**Aicinta, Nujeri29, , Zocchan (makasih banget sarannya yaaaa), Dee chan-tik, MORPH. review kalian menyemangatiku….**


	4. Chapter 4

** FIRST**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: NARUFEMSASU**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL**

**FIC RATED T PERTAMA AUTHOR, LEA SADAR MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN DALAM FIC INI, JADI…MOHON SARANNYA YA..**

**(LEA KEMBALI MENGGUNAKAN NAMA SASUKE, SETELAH MENERIMA SARAN DARI BEBERAPA READER. SEMOGA KALI INI LEBIH NYAMAN MEMBACA FIC YANG LEA BUAT).**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Sasuke tahu, berdekatan dengan Naruto merupakan kesalahan besar.

Namun ia juga menyadari, dirinya lebih nyaman saat lelaki itu ada disampingnya.

.

.

.

$(-^-)$

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Untuk tugas kali ini, sensei akan membagi kalian ke dalam kelompok yang masing-masing terdiri dari tiga orang. Neji, tolong tulis nama setiap kelompok dipapan tulis."

"Baik." Jawab Neji tegas dan segera beranjak ke depan kelas, ia kemudian mulai menulis nama setiap kelompok dengan seksama.

Untuk sesaat kelas ini terasa hening, sebelum sebuah teriakan menghancurkan ketenangan itu.

"Sakura-chan, kita satu kelompok!" Jerit Naruto yang dibalas delikan tidak terima dari gadis itu.

"Sensei, kenapa kau membuatku harus satu kelompok dengan baka Naruto?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka." Jawabnya ketus.

Naruto hanya tersenyum miris mendengar keluhan gadis pujaannya itu. Hal yang wajar sebenarnya. Mengingat kronologis kejadian yang serupa hampir selalu terjadi setiap Naruto dengan gigih terus mendekati Sakura tanpa kenal lelah dan selalu berakhir dengan penolakan gadis itu.

Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, dan itu sama sekali tidak wajar.

Naruto tampak lebih tenang dan santai menghadapi ucapan ketus yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Biasanya, pemuda itu akan langsung menanggapi ucapan Sakura dengan menggebu-gebu, Hingga tak jarang membuat pemuda itu harus menerima pukulan keras dari gadis berambut merah muda itu akibat kekesalan yang memuncak mendengar ocehannya.

.

.

Dan seluruh kelas tampaknya menyadari hal itu.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" Tanya Iruka sensei khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto bersikap setenang ini di kelasnya.

"Eh? Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit bingung.

"Kau yakin? Hari ini kau sedikit pendiam."

"Aku baik-baik saja sensei." Jawab Naruto lagi dengan yakin. "Kalian kenapa sih?" Tanyanya saat menyadari seluruh kelas menatapnya heran, sebelum perhatiannya kembali terarah pada papan tulis.

"Hei Sasuke, kau juga satu kelompok denganku." Jerit Naruto riang, yang anehnya, kembali mendapat perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas. Bahkan, Shikamaru pun bangun dari tidur cantiknya setelah menyadari keadaan kelas yang mendadak hening.

"Tolol." Rutuk Sasuke putus asa.

.

.

.

"Sa..Sasuke..chan.."

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke pelan saat ia merasa gadis Hyuuga itu memanggil namanya. Berhubung saat ini kedua tangannya membawa kantong berisi sampah yang lumayan berat, yang merupakan tugas piketnya kali ini, membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi pada suara lemah Hinata. Sayang, ia tidak bisa memanfaatkan Naruto saat ini, karena pemuda itu dipanggil Kakashi sensei keruangannya.

"Sasuke…chan."

"Ya?"

"A…ano… bo…boleh aku memanggilmu..Sasuke..chan?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Kau baru meminta izin setelah 2 kali memanggil nama kecilku?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Dengan nada sarkastis andalannya, ia kembali melanjutkan. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengizinkanmu, kan?"

"Go…gomen." Ucap Hinata buru-buru. Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin mencoba memanggil nama kecil Sasuke, walau satu kali. Dan berharap mereka akan menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Seperti dua sahabat yang selalu ia tonton dalam dorama favoritnya. Jujur saja, ia sangat mendambakan hubungan manis seperti itu. Tapi melihat respon dingin Sasuke, sepertinya ia harus memendam keinginannya.

"Apa hari ini kau juga akan pulang bersama sepupumu itu, Hinata?"

"E..eeeehhhh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ka…kau memanggilku 'Hinata'."

"Tidak boleh?"

"Ti..tidak…bu..bukan begitu… ma..maksudku…aku… senang."

"Hn?"

"Sasuke chan mau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku… aku merasa… kita ini sudah seperti teman sungguhan."

"Kita memang teman, baka." Atau setidaknya itu yang ia pikir selama ini, mengingat ia tidak bisa bergaul sedekat ini dengan gadis lain.

"A..anooo.. a…arigatou Sasuke chan." Ucap Hinata malu-malu, Dan seperti biasa, wajahnya kembali bersemu merah. Kalau dipikir-pikir wajah Hinata mudah sekali memerah. Dan anehnya, warna merah yang menyapu pipi gadis itu justru membuat wajahnya terlihat… manis.

.

.

$(-^-)$

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Sasuke-chan.. Naruto-kun." Seru ibunya riang seraya menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah melepaskan sepatu.

"Makan malam hari ini di bawa oleh Konan lho… dia pandai sekali memasak."

"Bibi terlalu berlebihan." Sahut seorang wanita, yang kemudian bergabung dalam kelompok kecil itu.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-chan." Sapa Konan ramah, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Jangan merendah begitu." Ujar ibunya, masih tidak mau kalah. Hal itu justru makin membuat Konan salah tingkah. Perhatian Konan kemudian teralih pada sosok pemuda pirang yang berada disamping Sasuke.

"Ah, ini Naruto-kun, teman Sasuke-chan." Ucap ibunya, masih dengan rasa antusias berlebihan yang seperti tidak ada habisnya.

"Hallo, aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga, Naruto-kun. Kau boleh memanggilku Konan."

"Baik, Konan-nee." Jawab Naruto sambil memasang senyum lebar andalannya.

"Sasuke-chan, ayo cepat ganti baju, kita makan malam."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke malas, dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya. Dalam hati, ia merutuki wanita yang dengan seenaknya menyusup masuk ke dalam kehidupan keluarganya.

Kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengakui, dengan terpaksa dan berat hati, makan malamnya memang enak. 'Perempuan ini jago masak.' Gerutunya dalam hati. Dan mungkin hal itu juga yang menjadi nilai tambah dimata kakaknya.

Mungkin ia juga harus mulai belajar memasak.

"Kalian sudah lama berpacaran?" Tanya Naruto, yang entah kenapa malam ini kembali memilih duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Ya…" Jawab Konan dengan nada menerawang. "Kurang lebih sekitar 3 tahun."

"Wah lumayan lama juga ya."

"Iya." Sahut Konan dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah.

Melihat hal itu, mau tidak mau mengingatkan Sasuke pada gadis Hyuuga pemalu dan pembicaraan terakhir mereka yang terbilang tidak jelas. Obrolan mereka memang masih kaku seperti biasa, hanya saja, kini gadis itu lebih sering merona dari biasanya dan terus memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan haru.

Sepertinya saling memanggil nama kecil bukan ide bagus.

"Sebenarnya, sebentar lagi kami berencana untuk menikah." Lanjut Konan tanpa diminta. Dan tanpa peduli wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pucat dan tubuhnya yang berubah kaku setelah pernyataan itu, Konan melanjutkan.

"Sasuke-chan…" Panggil Konan lembut, yang membuat Sasuke terpaksa menatap perempuan itu.

"Aku sangat senang bisa memiliki adik seperti Sasuke chan."

**.**

**.**

**. **

tbc

**.**

**.**

**.**

author notes: yeeeeiiiii update...

ehem.. sebelumnya lea mau minta maaf pada semua reader tentang chap 3 yang bener-bener rancu n ambigu, juga alurnya yang cepet bgt. gomen ne.

updatenya chap ini juga sebagai tanda berakhirnya profesi lea sebagai reviewer fic para newbie, coz setelah dipikir-pikir, review lea kebanyakan kritik dan saran dibanding pujian, jadi gak enak hati. padahal fic bikinan sendiri juga jauuuuhhhh dari kata sempurna.

makanya, lea memutuskan kembali ke alam seharusnya lea berada, hinata's world (yang baca n review pair ini aja).

tapi tenang… pair lain tetap lea review koq, tapi gak bakal sesering kemarin.

dan bagi para author newbie yang kena kritikan lea… gomennasai neeee. sumpah! lea gak ada maksud untuk menjatuhkan semangat author, hanya ingin berbagi ilmu sebagai sesama newbie.

semoga gak ada yang tersinggung.

amin.

dan kayaknya, fic ini gak akan lebih dari 7 chap… lea udah stuck banget kalo lebih dari itu!

btw ada yang menyadari keberadaan sai yang menghilang dari penceritaan? hehe…dia akan muncul lagi setelah beberapa chap, coz masih dalam perawatan stelah insiden di chap sebelumnya. gkgkgk…

**special thanks to:**

**dee chan-tik **(gomen ngebut, ada mama di belakang, takut kena omelan jadi…terpaksa fic ini lea bikin cepet.)**, nujeri29 **(thx reviewnya.)**, fuyutsuki hikari, **(makasih bgt infonya yaaa, cukup berguna juga.),** azusa thebadgirl **(lea nyoba ngangkat tema incest, tapi udah down duluan, jadinya fic ini nanggung bgt ya),** aicinta **(lea gak akan bosen baca review mu,hehe.),** MORPH **(gmn chap ni? semoga chap kali ini memuaskan.),** dikdik717 **(thx reviewnyaaaa),** aristy **(reviewmu menyemangatiku),** zzz **(hope you like this chap. thx reviewnya.)** augesteca **(singkatnya mereka baru tahap ttm,xixixi).** zoccshan **(infomu bener-bener membantu, makasih yaaaa)

**terimakasih juga untuk semua yang sudah mau memfav dan memfollow fic gaje ini.**

**hontou ni arigatou.**


	5. Chapter 5

** FIRST**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: NARUFEMSASU**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL**

**FIC RATED T PERTAMA AUTHOR, LEA SADAR MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN DALAM FIC INI, JADI…MOHON SARANNYA YA..**

**(LEA KEMBALI MENGGUNAKAN NAMA SASUKE, SETELAH MENERIMA SARAN DARI BEBERAPA READER. SEMOGA KALI INI LEBIH NYAMAN MEMBACA FIC YANG LEA BUAT).**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke…" Panggil Naruto pelan seraya membuka pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan.

"Pergi." Gumam Sasuke dari balik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Biarkan aku sendiri."

Ya, Sasuke memilih mengurung diri di kamar setelah makan malam mengerikan itu selesai. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Mengacuhkan panggilan ibunya yang tengah memotong bolu gulung isi tomat kesukaannya.

Ia sudah tidak peduli pada apapun.

Yang ia butuhkan sekarang ini hanyalah ketenangan.

Dan itu sulit, saat Naruto memilih bergabung bersamanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Pergi." Sahutnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi.

Ia bisa mendengar Naruto yang tengah menghela napas berat, sebelum merasa tempat tidurnya bergerak karena tambahan beban.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menemanimu."

"Tidak butuh." Gumam Sasuke ketus.

Mereka kembali terdiam dalam kamar yang remang-remang. Sasuke dapat merasakan Naruto yang menghela napas berat beberapa kali sebelum lelaki itu membuka suara.

"Mungkin… ini waktu yang tepat untuk mu menyerah." Ucapnya lirih, yang membuat Sasuke membalikkan badan, menatap sinis pemuda tidak tahu diri itu.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanyanya tajam.

"Apa?"

"Aku yang pertama mengenalnya, yang pertama menyukainya… tapi kenapa aku juga yang pertama kali harus menyerah mendapatkannya?" Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum balas menatapnya. Dalam keremangan kamar, Sasuke dapat melihat mata biru itu memandangnya serius.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka pemuda urakan ini bisa serius.

"Karena itu hal termudah yang bisa kau lakukan agar tidak menyakitinya." Jawabnya pasti. yang membuat Sasuke bungkam, sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Jika menyerah bisa semudah itu…" Gumamnya lirih setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Aku tidak akan kesulitan seperti ini."

"Aku tahu." Balas pemuda itu tenang, yang lagi-lagi membuat mereka kembali terdiam dalam kecanggungan yang menyebalkan.

Cukup lama mereka saling berdiam diri, membuat suasana makin sunyi.

Dan tenang.

Saat matanya terasa berat dan kepalanya mulai pusing karena mengantuk, samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Naruto yang bergumam pelan di telinganya.

"Menyerahlah, agar kau bisa sepenuhnya jatuh cinta padaku."

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-kun sepertinya berubah ya." Ucap Hinata membuka suara ketika mereka makan siang di taman belakang sekolah. Taman yang awalnya menjadi tempat rahasia Sasuke. Namun ia tidak keberatan membagi taman ini dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hn?"

"Ma-maksudku ia jadi lebih tenang."

"Hn."

"A-aku tidak bermaksud buruk…a-aku hanya merasa…ia berbeda." Ujarnya lagi setelah menyadari komplikasi dari kalimatnya barusan.

"Hn."

"Sa-Sasuke-chan." Panggil Hinata ragu.

"Hn?"

"Ha-hari ini... ma-mau pulang be-bersamaku?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Kenapa?"

"A-ano… aku ingin mencoba pulang bersama…te-temanku."

"Boleh."

"Be-benarkah?'

"Hn."

"da-dan…bi-bisakah kita mampir ke toko ice cream?"

.

.

.

"E-enak ya." Gumam Hinata senang saat mereka keluar dari toko ice cream langganannya. Sambil menjilati ice cream blueberry kesukaannya, Ia mencoba membuat langkahnya beriringan dengan langkah Sasuke yang terbilang cepat.

"Hn."

"Sa-Sasuke-chan pernah kemari?"

"Belum."

"Ka-kalau teman-teman Sasuke-chan?"

"Aku tidak punya teman."

"Syukurlah."

"Apa?!"

"Ti-tidak… a-anoo.. aku senang Sasuke-chan tidak punya teman…" Ucap Hinata dengan maksud menenangkan. Tapi efeknya malah sebaliknya. Bukannya tenang, Sasuke justru menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan yang membuatnya ketakutan.

"Ma-maksudku… itu artinya aku teman pertama Sasuke-chan kan?"

"…"

"Aku senang menjadi teman pertamamu." Gumamnya dengan senyum malu dan wajah merona, yang membuat Sasuke menatap gadis disampingnya bingung.

'Kepala gadis ini…memang tidak beres.' Batinnya ngeri.

.

.

.

"Sasukeeeee!"

Teriakan memekakan telinga itu datang dari arah belakangnya, tepat ketika ia berpisah dengan Hinata di stasiun kereta. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa pemilik suara cempreng itu.

"Kukira kau ada kegiatan club."

"Ya… harusnya. Tapi hari ini Kakashi sensei mengizinkan kami pulang cepat."

"Hn."

"Kupikir kau yang seharusnya sudah sampai rumah duluan."

"Aku makan ice cream dulu."

"Eeeeeeehhh?" Jeritnya ngeri. Bukan apa-apa, tapi selama ini ia yakin betul Sasuke menghindari makanan manis, minuman manis dan apapun yang beraroma manis.

Singkatnya, Sasuke benci manis.

"Diajak Hinata" Akunya, yang membuat pemuda itu kembali terperangah dengan rahang hampir jatuh, sebelum tawanya meledak.

Hinata… tentu saja. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memang terlihat akrab dengan gadis itu.

Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak terlalu mengenal sosok Hinata, selain fakta bahwa ia keturunan Hyuuga. Salah satu keluarga bangsawan ternama di daerah itu. Sifatnya yang pemalu dan memiliki kecenderungan menyembunyikan diri dari perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya, membuat Naruto kesulitan bergaul dengan gadis itu.

Lagipula ada Hyuuga Neji, sepupu langsung Hinata.

Awalnya Naruto tidak percaya saat Sakura mengatakan mereka sepupu, mengingat laki-laki itu terkenal bengis dan tanpa ampun. Hal itu ia buktikan sendiri ketika mereka berdua berkelahi memperebutkan lapangan sepak bola beberapa waktu silam.

Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto selalu mengaitkan nama Hyuuga pada sosok Neji dan melupakan fakta ada Hyuuga lain yang perangainya lebih lembut dan santun.

Naruto masih terpingkal saat Sasuke memukul lengannya kesal.

Namun, tawanya lenyap ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah Konan, dimana apel merah yang mendekatkan mereka masih menggantung di pucuk tertinggi. Melihat Sasuke yang masih memandang apel itu dengan sorot tertarik membuatnya kembali mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin memakannya?" Tanyanya kemudian. Mengingat bagaimana dulu mereka hampir terlibat masalah karena apel itu.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang, sebelum kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Apel itu…simbol." Ucapnya acuh, yang makin membuat Naruto bingung.

Setelah sekian lama dekat dengan gadis ini, ia memahami satu hal, Sasuke selalu melontarkan kata-kata yang sulit ia pahami. Apa gadis itu tidak menyadari dirinya punya keterbatasan otak?

"Simbol apa?"

"Penyatuan cinta," Ujarnya lagi. "Itu yang dikatakan Itachi-nii pada Konan."

"…"

"Benda itu dikaitkan dengan cinta? Memuakkan, kan?"

"…"

"Aku ingin memakannya…memakan penyatuan cinta mereka. Berharap setelah memakan benda konyol itu, aku bisa lepas dari rasa tidak berdaya ini." Gumamnya lirih. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak menyukai keadaan yang membuatnya tersiksa seperti ini. Membuatnya seperti terkekang.

Ia hanya ingin, walaupun hanya satu hari, hidup seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya yang jatuh cinta secara biasa.

Percintaan normal tanpa perlu menghancurkan keluarga.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin memakannya? Sekarang?"

"Tidak…aku sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku… sudah menyerah." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum pasrah. Walaupun dalam hati mengakui ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengenyahkan perasaan cinta yang ditujukan pada kakak kandungnya, tapi ia bertekad menghapus rasa itu.

Mulai detik ini.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu…apa kau mau…setidaknya mencoba…untuk…melihatku?"

'Ha?'

"Aku memang bukan Itachi-nii, tapi aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya lagi dengan raut wajah yang baru pertama kali dilihat Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa saat melihat hal itu, jantungnya berdebar kencang menanti lanjutan ucapan Naruto dengan waspada dan penuh antisipasi.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

author notes; lagi-lagi pendek ya… alurnya juga kecepetan.

mood lea kurang bagus setelah putus…

gomen ne..

nulis fic manis dalam suasana patah hati…

hard….

.

.

special thanks for:

**nujeri29** (yups, sasuke emg g suka konan yang dia anggap merebut kakak tercintanya, ),

**nivellia yumie** (salam kenal juga, hope you like this chap. thx juga bwt reviewnya, ya. dan soal pihak k 3, sebenarnya sih, kalo aja lea pinter nulisnya, di chap sebelumnya udah sedikit menggambarkan siapa pihak k3 di fic ini. sayangnya… lea slalu kesulitan merangkai kata jadi…yumie-san harus tunggu chap slanjutnya. disana akan terlihat dengan jelas siapa tokoh k3 sebenarnya, hehehe. gomen ne.),

**CindyAra** (chap ini udah lebih panjang dari chap kemarin, kan? hehe),

**Aicinta** (semoga chap kali ini memuaskan),

**Aristy **(dengan karakter sasuke yang kaya gini, jujur aja, lea kesulitan nulis adegan romance-nya, gomen ne.),

**MORPH** (reviewmu menyemangatiku,thx.),

**fuyukifujisaki** ( I know…that's my…style? terbiasa nulis pendek-pendek si. btw, thx reviewnya ya),

**guest** (please, let me know your name. hmm komik itu yang ceritanya si tokoh utama cewek pengen dpt apel pake lempar batu, tp malah mecahin kaca? trus gara-gara itu juga ketemu cowo rese yang maksa bwt jd pacarnya? klo iya, lea emg terinspirasi dari sana. moment kedekatan tokoh lewat hal aneh kaya gt rasanya…sweet bgt. judulnya apel tree ya? chap depan lea tulis sebelum disclaimer. thx a lot for info nya yaaa…).

**ariesta 87** (salam kenal, thx reviewnya yaaa.)

**guest **(please, let me know your name, thx reviewnya, hope your like this chap.)

terimakasih juga pada semua reader yang telah memfolow dan memfav fic gak jelas ini.

hontou ni arigatou

ada yang terlewat?

gomen, lea update lewat hp, jadi gak bisa ng-edit. gomen ne..


	6. Chapter 6

** FIRST**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: NARUFEMSASU**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL**

**FIC RATED T PERTAMA AUTHOR, LEA SADAR MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN DALAM FIC INI, JADI…MOHON SARANNYA YA..**

**SEBELUM LUPA, FIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI SERIAL CANTIK BERJUDUL APPLE TREES, FILM BOLLYWOOD LAWAS: KUCH-KUCH HOTA HAI, AVATAR MOVIE DAN OTAK ERROR AUTHOR.**

**(LEA KEMBALI MENGGUNAKAN NAMA SASUKE, SETELAH MENERIMA SARAN DARI BEBERAPA READER. SEMOGA KALI INI LEBIH NYAMAN MEMBACA FIC YANG LEA BUAT).**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sesaat setelah kata itu terucap, terjadi kesunyian tidak menyenangkan yang menyelimuti mereka. Naruto masih tetap menatap Sasuke lekat, membuat gadis itu risih. Ditambah debaran jantungnya yang sulit di tenangkan, makin memperparah keadaan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Jujur saja, Naruto yang serius membuatnya canggung.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi kekasihmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto tampak terdiam mencerna pertanyaan Sasuke itu, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan yakin.

"Karena kau satu-satunya yang tidak pernah mendorongku pergi," dan tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Sasuke, dengan pasti ia melanjutkan. "Satu-satunya yang mau menerimaku."

Untuk beberapa saat, kata-katanya itu sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam. Melihat hal itu, kini giliran Naruto yang merasa canggung dan…gugup. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto merasa semangat hidupnya berkurang drastis.

"Baiklah…" Gumam Sasuke tak jelas. "Sekarang aku takut."

"Huh?"

"Lagipula…ada seseorang yang harus kau pikirkan." Lanjutnya acuh.

"Siapa?"

"Sakura."

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memutar matanya kesal.

'Tuhan, apa kebebalan pemuda ini memang sudah mendarah daging?' Ratapnya dalam hati. Dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa pikir panjang. Mengabaikan, bahkan cenderung tak peduli pada tatapan Naruto yang penuh harap.

"Heeeiii, setidaknya jawab aku dulu." Raung Naruto tak terima. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan mengejar langkah Sasuke.

.

.

$(-"-)$

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto sepertinya berubah, ya, Sakura." Ujar Ino dengan nada menyebalkan seperti biasa. Sakura hanya mendelik tak suka sebelum memutuskan meladeni teman, yang lebih pantas disebut musuh itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?"

"Dia tidak pernah lagi mengejarmu setelah kedatangan si anak baru itu."

"…"

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengannya?" Ujarnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada lemah. Ia agak sedikit kecewa melihat respon Sakura yang terbilang pasif.

"Dia hanya bosan." Ujar Sakura akhirnya. Untuk beberapa saat tampak tak yakin.

"Huh?"

"Ketika seorang lelaki lelah, mereka akan mencari tempat pelampiasan. Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang." Jelasnya kaku. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada Hinata yang berjalan di belakangnya. Hinata, yang menyadari dirinya tengah ditatap dengan intens, balas menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau juga berpendapat begitu kan, Hinata?"

"A…anoo, a-aku…" Gumam Hinata gugup karena tak pernah menyangka akan di ikut sertakan dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau sekarang berteman dengan Sasuke, kan?"

"…"

"Padahal kupikir kau memihak padaku." Keluh Sakura dingin.

"Sa-sakura… go-gomen. Aku… tidak begitu paham apa yang membuatmu gelisah." Jawabnya takut-takut. "T-tapi… aku tahu satu hal, Naruto-kun sangat memperhatikanmu."

"Tentu saja dia memperhatikanku," ujarnya jengkel. "Dan akan selalu begitu."

"Sa-sakura... Bi-bisakah kau tidak terpaku pada Naruto yang dulu dan mulai melihat Naruto yang… sekarang?" Gumamnya lagi, yang makin membuat Sakura naik darah. Sementara Ino yang kini menjadi penonton, hanya berdiri diam. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan tawa girangnya.

Baru kali ini ia melihat Sakura yang emosi, dan itu karena…seorang Hinata?

"Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi teman Sasuke, ya." Ucap Sakura sinis, Hinata hanya bisa menundukan kepala, ada rasa tak enak hati yang menghampiri benaknya.

"Sa-Sakura…chan?"

"Pergilah ketempat temanmu itu." Perintah Sakura ketus, dan dengan langkah kesal bergegas beranjak pergi.

"Sakura-chan, a-aku… bukan teman Sasuke." Gumam Hinata dengan senyum miris. Namun entah mengapa, gumaman lirihnya mampu menembus gendang telinga gadis berambut merah muda itu dan sanggup menghentikan langkahnya dengan seketika. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan penuh harap Sakura, dengan yakin Hinata melanjutkan.

"Sasuke lah temanku."

.

.

.

$(-"-)$

.

.

"Naruto." Sapa Sakura ragu ketika dilihatnya pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu masih berada di dalam kelas yang kini kosong.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto heran. Pemuda itu masih ramah seperti biasa. Namun, Sakura tahu ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya.

Rasa.

Sakura menyadari, dengan terlambat, Naruto yang tergila-gila padanya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Ti-tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, ya."

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan tidak sabar. Sikap Naruto yang menurutnya mendadak berubah itu, mau tak mau membuat Sakura sedikit canggung…dan merasa kehilangan.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan tentang…Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini… ka-kau tampak dekat dengannya."

"Hm, begitulah." Ujar Naruto tenang bercampur heran, ia masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"A-apa karena kau menyukainya?"

"Ya." Jawab Naruto langsung, tanpa pikir panjang.

'Jelas sekali pemuda pirang ini ingin segera mengakhiri percakapan mereka.' Pikir Sakura miris. Dulu ia tidak terlalu peduli tentang tanggapan pemuda ini setiap kali mereka terlibat obrolan ringan. Tapi sekarang, ia harus bersusah payah untuk bisa melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Begitu. Akhirnya kau menyerah mengejarku." Gumam Sakura muram.

"Hm."

"Kenapa?"

"Sakura..."

"Kenapa kau bisa menyerah semudah itu?"

"…"

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto." Ucap Sakura lembut setelah terdiam beberapa saat, yang justru membuat Naruto tampak membeku di tempatnya.

"Apakah aku sudah terlambat?"

.

.

$(-"-)$

.

.

Bingung.

Itu yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Untuk orang dengan kapasitas otak yang tidak memadai, kata bingung bisa digambarkan sebagai fenomena yang mengguncangkan jiwa.

Ia terguncang!

Sesaat sebelumnya, ia ingin menanyakan beberapa hal yang bisa memberi penjelasan. Namun, raut suram di wajah gadis yang beberapa hari lalu masih menjadi ratu dihatinya, membuatnya bungkam.

Dan saat ia ragu untuk memutuskan, Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Tanpa kejelasan mengapa gadis itu tiba-tiba tertarik padanya.

Kenapa harus sekarang?

"Na-naruto-kun." Sebuah sapaan ringan menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya yang mulai membuatnya frustasi.

"Ah, Hinata," sapa Naruto sedikit heran. "Apa kau melihat Sasuke?"

"Sa-Sasuke-chan sudah pulang lebih dulu." Sahut Hinata pelan. Tatapan kasihan yang Naruto lihat di mata gadis itu membuat Naruto hampir tak bisa berkutik.

"Begitu." Gumam Naruto sambil kembali berjalan tanpa maksud mengabaikan gadis itu. Otaknya yang terasa penat membuat kemampuan beramah tamahnya menurun.

"Na-Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata lagi. Membuat Naruto mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dengan perasaan bersalah. "Ka-kalau tidak keberatan, mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Eh?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

.

.

$(-"-)$

.

.

"Sasuke Sialaaaannn." Teriak Naruto saat ia melihat Sasuke tengah duduk tenang di halaman belakang rumah sambil membaca majalah entah apa dengan santai. Yang pasti majalah itu bukan sesuatu yang menarik, mengingat semua buku yang di miliki gadis itu selalu membosankan. "Kenapa pulang duluan tidak bilang-bilang hah?!"

"Berisik."

"Kauuuu…"

"Lagipula… aku hanya akan mengganggu." Ucap Sasuke acuh, perhatiannya tidak lepas dari majalah yang terbuka di pangkuannya. Keacuhan dalam nada suara Sasuke membuat Naruto terperangah.

"Apa?"

"Aku melihatmu dan Sakura di kelas tadi."

"Ah, itu…"

"Kau pasti senang…. bisa mendapat gadis impianmu." Lanjut Sasuke tanpa peduli pada Naruto yang tampak merasa bersalah.

"Tidak seperti dugaanmu."

"Hn?"

"Sudah kubilang," seru Naruto penuh tekad. "Aku akan menyerah bersamamu."

"…"

"Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaruh majalah yang sejak tadi berada dipangkuannya, sedikit terganggu. Dengan terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang berada dihadapannya.

"Aku… sudah menyerah mendapatkan Sakura." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar andalannya.

"Jadi sekarang…apakah kau bisa mulai mencoba melihatku?" Tanyanya gugup, dalam hati mengingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Hinata beberapa saat lalu. Yang entah bagaimana memunculkan sisi optimisnya yang sempat hilang.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya, ketika gadis disampingnya itu belum juga membuka suara.

"A-anoo… a-aku tidak ingin bermaksud lancang, ta-tapi ba-bagaimana perasaan Naruto-kun pada Sakura-chan?

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Ti-tidak. Ma-maksudku…gomen, ta-tadi aku melihat Naruto-kun dengan Sakura-chan."

"Apa Sasuke juga bersamamu saat itu?"

"Y-ya."

"Begitu." Gumam Naruto pelan. Hinata yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menundukan kepala dengan perasaan tak enak.

"A-aku… jadi teringat saat pertama kali melihatmu," ucap Hinata malu-malu. "Saat itu aku berpikir, ka-kau orang yang sangat…aneh."

"…"

"Berani menantang orang-orang disekitar mu, juga tak gentar menghadapi orang-orang yang bertindak kejam. Keberanian yang tidak pernah bisa kumiliki…dan sejak hari itu, aku menyukai juga mengagumimu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata lembut yang tanpa sadar membuat Naruto salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah.

"Tapi.. akhir-akhir ini aku belajar bahwa walaupun sulit dimaafkan. Terkadang bertindak kejam lebih manusiawi dari yang kau kira, terlebih jika kau harus memilih diantara dua hati. Meskipun begitu, aku yakin Naruto-kun bisa memilih yang terbaik dari yang paling baik. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut

"Hinata…"

"y-ya?"

"Arigatou."

.

.

.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke ragu.

"Hm?"

"Aku melihatmu."

"Huh?"

"Aku sudah melihatmu." Ujar Sasuke lebih jelas. Senyum lembut yang sangat jarang terukir diwajah pucatnya, mampu membuat Naruto terpana.

Dan salah tingkah.

"Lagipula, sulit sekali mengabaikan orang setolol dirimu." Lanjutnya pelan yang membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Aku tahu." Ujarnya sumringah. "Aku memang pria yang mempesona."

.

.

tbc

.

.

**a/n: MAKIN ANCUR… AKHIR-AKHIR INI LEA KURANG BISA FOKUS, GOMEN NE..**

**btw chap kali ini hanya lea edit seadanya, jadi kalo ada banyak typo harap maklum yaaa.**

.

.

aku melihatmu (I see you) bisa juga diartikan 'aku mencintaimu.' (ref: avatar movie.)

berhubung karakter sasuke bukan tipe blak-blakan, jadi lea pikir kalimat-kalimat ambigu cocok sama tokoh ini (?).

otak error. abaikan.

ehem back to topic.

dari awal, lea sengaja gak menambahkan pihak ketiga di fic ini karena….. tokoh utamanya yang mendapat peran itu.

yups… sasuke pihak ketiganya.

dengan catatan, dia gak sadar dirinya sudah menjadi pihak ketiga diantara sakura dan naruto.

gomenasai ne kalo melenceng dari dugaan.

andai lea bisa lebih pintar nulisnya, pasti gak akan jadi membingungkan gini.

author gak jelas memang selalu menghasilkan karya yang gak jelas juga.(pengakuan dari hati terdalam)

btw, chap kali ini makin aneh aja ya. alurnya kecepetan gak?

give me some advice… please...

(status author : take holiday …to heaven (#ngawur.)

.

.

**special thanks for:**

**aicinta;** haduh, reviewnya gak masuk?

reviewnya masuk koq, tapi ke email lea dulu, baru dipublish di kotak review. jadi pas ai-chan ng-review langsung masuk dan langsung lea baca di kotak email. tapi gak tahu kenapa agak lama publish di kotak review. dan terkadang, yang punya akun didahulukan dari guest.

dan untuk adegan kissu, sudah lea siapkan dichap depan. hanya tinggal menyeleksi konflik batin sasuke dan sakura yang gak rampung-rampung. ada saran? makin banyak saran makin cepet fic ni update. hehe maksa.

**sachi Alsace;** lea update kilat nie, smoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Nivellia Neil;** gkgk… kalo jawabannya gt, bkn sasuke namanya. btw, chap kali ni membingungkan gak?

**nujeri29;** semoga chap kali ini memuaskan. need some advice for next chap.

**Nasumichan Uharu;** hai, salam kenal ne. thx reviewnya ya… seneng ada yang suka.

**Beautiful Garnet;** iya, sulit bgt. terbayang-bayang terus,hiks. tapi makasih dukungannya yaaa, lea jadi semangat lagi. n thx juga sudah menyukai fic gaje ini. hehe, salam kenal ne.

**ariesta87;** gkgk, cerita gantung emang spesialis lea, hehe. semoga chap kali ini memuaskan rasa penasaranmu.

**Aristy;** hmm..hinata? di fic ini hinata hanya sekedar mengagumi naruto. jadi… tidak akan ada cinta segitiga. tapi slight naruhina… patut dipertimbangkan.

**MORPH;** thank you so much, reviewmu menyemangatiku! hope you like this chap.

**CindyAra;** lea udah update ni, hehe. smoga suka dengan chap kali ini.

**Fuyuki Fujisaki;** wuih, lea gak nyangka fic ni ada yang nungguin, hehe. smoga suka dengan chap kali ini. and please give me some advice. author kurang ide.

**Aww;** gkgk, emang sedikit extreme si, but I agree with you. hinata emang sedikit…tak biasa.

**Rey**: lea update ni. makasih reviewnya yaa.

.

.

**[fic ini akan kembali digarap setelah lea pulang dari Krakatau]**

**see you in next time.**

**jaa**


	7. Chapter 7

** FIRST**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: NARUFEMSASU**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL**

**FIC RATED T PERTAMA AUTHOR, LEA SADAR MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN DALAM FIC INI, JADI…MOHON SARANNYA YA..**

**SEBELUM LUPA, FIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI SERIAL CANTIK BERJUDUL APPLE TREES, FILM BOLLYWOOD LAWAS: KUCH-KUCH HOTA HAI, AVATAR MOVIE DAN OTAK ERROR AUTHOR.**

**(LEA KEMBALI MENGGUNAKAN NAMA SASUKE, SETELAH MENERIMA SARAN DARI BEBERAPA READER. SEMOGA KALI INI LEBIH NYAMAN MEMBACA FIC YANG LEA BUAT).**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke lah temanku."

Pernyataan yang terlontar beberapa saat lalu dan diucapkan tanpa pikir panjang itu, kini sukses membuat Hinata terpuruk. Sekarang, dengan terlambat, ia baru merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

Hinata merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, ketika dilihatnya gadis itu pergi dengan murka dan kesal. Wajahnya yang tampak terluka tidak membuat Hinata merasa lebih baik. Ino yang menyusul kemudian, mungkin untuk menghibur temannya itu, justru makin membuat Hinata merasa terpuruk.

Kini, setelah dirinya di tinggal sendiri… lagi. Hinata dapat mengevaluasi semua hal dengan lebih leluasa.

Termasuk perasaannya sendiri.

Dan entah kenapa, ia malah kembali teringat pada penolakan yang dialaminya beberapa bulan lalu, saat kabar rasa sukanya pada Naruto menyebar keseantero Konoha. Saat itu, ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Ino memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan, seakan ia adalah gadis terbodoh didunia karena dengan tidak warasnya menyukai seorang Naruto, yang terkenal dengan sifat bodohnya. Sementara Sakura hanya memberinya tatapan tak percaya.

Sikap diskriminasi itulah yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, bahkan cenderung membatasi diri, saat ia berinteraksi dengan kedua gadis itu.

Meskipun selama ini ia mengakui hubungan mereka tidak terlalu dekat untuk bisa disebut teman, tetap saja ada perasaan tak enak hati yang memenuhi benaknya.

Ia merasa telah menjadi gadis yang jahat.

Tapi… jika ia mengingat kembali bagaimana Sakura dengan lancang memojokan Sasuke, temannya, mau tidak mau membuat Hinata kesal.

Ia memang lemah, tak ada yang berani menyangkal kenyataan itu.

Namun ia menolak jika harus memojokan temannya sendiri demi seorang gadis yang baru menyadari perasaannya.

Ironis.

Mengingat dulu Sakura selalu mengabaikan sosok pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang dikagumi Hinata. kini, gadis itu terkesan tidak rela saat orang yang diacuhkannya berpaling menjauhi dirinya. Hal yang sebenarnya selalu Sakura tekankan untuk dilakukan Naruto… agar pemuda itu menjauh darinya.

Hinata tidak membenci Sakura, ia hanya… tidak suka.

Terlebih jika ia mengingat saat Sakura mengucapkan kata benci dengan mudah pada Naruto yang setiap hari dan setiap waktu mengejar dirinya.

Walaupun Hinata mengakui Naruto termasuk sosok yang tingkat kepekaannya bisa dikatakan lemah, tetap saja pemuda itu mengerti arti kata penolakan. Dan setangguh apapun dirinya, seorang Naruto juga bisa merasakan kesedihan.

Ya, kan?

Jadi, saat Sasuke datang dan dengan perlahan mengalihkan dunia Naruto dari pesona Sakura…jujur saja, ia bersyukur.

Saat itu ia berpikir, dengan keberadaan Sasuke didekat Naruto, membuat pemuda yang dikaguminya tidak akan pernah tersakiti lagi.

Tidak ada penolakan.

Atau pengabaian.

Tidak ada.

Namun sekarang ia ragu, apakah sikapnya bisa dikatakan benar?

Sakura pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua dan berhak untuk bahagia. Gadis itu juga bebas melakukan apapun untuk meraih keinginannya tanpa dihalangi oleh siapapun. Termasuk Hinata.

Ya, kan?

Tapi masalahnya… kenapa sekarang?

Karena Sakura merasa kehilangan?

atau hanya keegoisan?

Mungkin… keduanya.

Hinata berpikir itu sesuatu yang masuk akal. mengingat seseorang yang selalu ada di dekatmu, tiba-tiba menjauh dan sulit digapai. Siapapun pasti akan merasa kehilangan.

Dan kesepian.

Tapi hal itu bukan pembenaran tentang sikap Sakura yang kini terasa memaksa.

Meskipun begitu, Hinata tetap merasa sudah sepatutnya ia memberikan sesuatu pada gadis itu sebagai permintaan maaf karena sikapnya yang kurang sopan siang tadi.

Boneka sepertinya cocok untuk kasus ini.

Atau cake?

Saat pikirannya masih dipenuhi tentang jenis hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada Sakura, tiba-tiba tubuhnya tersungkur menghantam ubin dingin saat ia menabrak tubuh tegap di tikungan menuju koridor tempat kelasnya berada.

Sambil meringis menahan sakit di bagian bokongnya, Hinata bergumam minta maaf pada sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Merasa sosok itu tetap tak bergeming, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ditabraknya barusan.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah rambut hitam kelimis yang sangat rapi. Mata lelaki itu yang berwarna hitam pekat menjadi perhatian selanjutnya. Dan terakhir kulit pucat yang tak biasa, karena jarang sekali yang memiliki kulit sepucat itu.

"Sa-Sai-san?" Gumam Hinata heran dan sedikit gemetar. Ia tentu masih ingat dengan jelas alasan Sai, si murid baru, tidak masuk selama hampir 3 hari. "Ka-kau sudah baikan?" Tanyanya lagi, berharap pertanyaan basa-basi itu mampu mencairkan suasana yang terasa mencekam ini.

"Kura-kura." Ujar Sai tidak nyambung, yang membuat Hinata kembali menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada kura-kura jelek yang kumakan tempo hari." Lanjutnya ramah. Hinata yang merasa ada ketidak-sinkronan antara ucapan dan ekspresi wajah pada lawan bicaranya, hanya tersenyum tak yakin.

"Membuat perutku melilit mual saat mengingatnya." Ujar Sai lagi sembari menyunggingkan senyuman termanis andalannya. Dan pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat tertunda tanpa menghiraukan si sulung Hyuuga yang nampak masih berusaha mencerna perkataannya barusan dengan wajah terguncang.

'Apakah… ia baru saja dihina… secara frontal?!' Batin Hinata tak percaya.

.

.

$(*_*)$

.

.

.

Déjà vu.

Ia benci situasi ini.

Sangat benci.

Seperti saat pertama kali masuk sekolah ini sebagai murid baru, ia benci menjadi pusat perhatian, dimana seluruh mata mengawasi gerak geriknya dan mengacuhkan privasinya.

Dan ia paling benci saat semua orang tak pernah membiarkannya sendiri.

Ia lebih suka… diabaikan.

Tak adakah seseorang yang menyadari hal sederhana seperti itu?!

Mood Sasuke benar-benar buruk ketika ia menginjakan kakinya dikelas pagi ini.

Seharusnya hari ini berjalan seperti biasa, dengan rutinitas yang biasa. Dimana semua penghuni kelas akan mengabaikan keberadaannya sehingga ia bebas mengacuhkan siapapun, Bukannya _berusaha_ untuk tampak acuh.

Perasaannnya benar-benar tidak enak.

Disampingnya, Naruto masih menggandeng tangannya dengan wajah tenang, yang justru tampak ganjil di wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Membuat siapapun yang melihat akan merasa curiga.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan? Kau membuatku risih."

"Nanti." Balasnya enteng. "Aku suka menggenggam tanganmu." Lanjutnya lagi tak kalah santai yang membuat Sasuke memutar matanya kesal.

Sangat kesal.

Hingga tak memperhatikan wajah suram yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi.

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba seorang Sakura kembali mengajak Sasuke bicara berdua, yang sebenarnya merupakan prediksi kesekian dalam daftar bencana paling di hindari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sederhana.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa perlu menanggapi dengan serius apa yang sedang atau telah dipikirkan gadis berambut sewarna bunga musim semi itu.

"Aku ingin tahu… bagimu…Naruto itu apa?" Tanya Sakura tajam saat mereka berdua telah sampai ditaman belakang sekolah. Tempat sepi yang jauh dari pandangan penggosip.

"Dulu…kau bilang tidak sudi berteman dengannya. Sekarang yang kulihat justru kebalikannya. Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"…"

"Apa ini salah satu leluconmu? Mempermainkan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi saat Sasuke tak juga merespon pertanyaannya. Emosi yang ia rasakan membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan diri, termasuk air mata yang kini tampak menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku menyukai Naruto."

"…"

"Walaupun terlambat, aku akan terus memperjuangkannya sampai akhir, karena dia bodoh, juga keras kepala. Tapi, saat ia menyadari perasaannya tak bisa lepas dari ku… kuharap kau tidak mengganggu."

"…"

"Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan, ku harap kau bisa mengerti." Ucap Sakura akhinya, Bosan dengan sikap diam Sasuke. Ia akan membalikan tubuhnya untuk bergegas pergi, saat lawan bicaranya memilih bersuara.

"Sakura…sepertinya kau salah paham."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan menghalangimu mendekati Naruto." Ucap Sasuke datar, sembari mendekati gadis berambut merah muda yang sudah dengan berani memojokan dirinya beberapa saat lalu.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggertak seorang Uchiha!

Sakura tanpa sadar melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi waspada saat melihat wajah dingin Sasuke yang makin mendekat.

"Aku hanya akan membuatnya sedikit sulit untukmu." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura, dan pergi meninggalkan gadis yang masih terdiam itu seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun.

.

.

.

"Sasukeeeee…." Teriakan cempreng itu terdengar saat Sasuke tengah terburu-buru menuju kelasnya. Dengan kesal sasuke melihat ke sekeliling. Perhatiannya tertuju pada remaja berkulit tan yang tampak berlari girang ke arahnya.

Aish! Tampaknya ia harus membiarkan Hinata menunggu lebih lama.

"Nah! Untuk mu." Ujar Naruto. Tidak terpengaruh pada wajah ketus gadis di depannya, ia segera mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna oranye yang menyolok mata, yang diterima sasuke dengan perasaan was-was. Perlahan, masih sangat ragu, Sasuke membuka kotak yang tampak seperti hadiah itu.

Jepit rambut.

Isinya jepit rambut berwarna biru yang…sangat…biasa.

Lelaki ini… niat tidak sih ngasih hadiah?

"Saat melihatnya aku jadi teringat padamu." Jelasnya tanpa diminta, yang lagi-lagi di ucapkan dengan semangat. Wajah tertekuk Sasuke yang seharusnya tampak jelas, luput dari perhatiannya.

"Nanti di pakai, ya." Seru Naruto lagi tak kalah riang.

Namun, senyuman cerianya sedikit memudar saat Sasuke menatapnya datar.

Jemari halus yang selalu digenggamnya, kini mencengkram kerah seragamnya erat. Kemudian menariknya pelan, membuat tubuh tegap Naruto sedikit membungkuk.

Pemuda itu merasa tidak bisa bernapas saat wajah Sasuke yang bersih tanpa noda terasa makin dekat… dan makin jelas.

Tubuhnya yang selalu di aliri energy berlebihan, kini tampak tak bisa berkutik.

Pikirannya kosong.

Udara terasa menipis saat ia berusaha menghirup sedikit oksigen untuk menenangkan debar jantungnya yang bergemuruh dengan susah payah.

Saat ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya, ia bersumpah, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Sentuhan ringan itu hanya terjadi dalam beberapa detik. Namun mampu mengacaukan semua perasaannya.

Naruto bahkan lupa caranya bernapas.

"Baka." Bisik Sasuke pada Naruto yang tampak membeku. "Bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang?" Lanjutnya lagi dan pergi dengan anggun, meninggalkan pemuda itu mematung dalam posisi yang sama.

.

.

"Sasuke-chan…darimana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Keluh Hinata saat gadis itu melihat Sasuke menghampirinya dengan langkah santai.

"Ada hal tidak penting yang harus ku urus." Jawabnya acuh. "Kenapa? Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi sebelum pulang?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat wajah antusias gadis berambut indigo yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat dekat dengannya.

Mendengar tawaran itu, mata besar Hinata langsung berbinar senang.

"Umm! Ayo makan es cream. Aku yang traktir."

Yuks!

Sasuke menyesal sudah bertanya.

Tanpa bisa menolak, ia berjalan gontai disamping Hinata yang tak berhenti bersenandung riang. Langkah ringan mereka sangat bertolak belakang dengan kehebohan yang terjadi di depan gedung olah raga.

"DOKTERRRRR….SIAPAPUN… PANGGIL DOKTER KEMARI!" Jerit seseorang dengan kalang kabut ditengah-tengah murid yang berkerumun.

"Sudah kubilang, pertama-tama ukur suhu tubuhnya dulu!"

"Tidak! Lebih baik kita segera membawanya kerumah sakit.

"Narutoooo, sadarlah…. jangan berkunjung ke dunia lain seperti ini…"

Namun… sosok Naruto yang terus berdiri mematung dengan mata terbelalak dan rahang terbuka lebar tak juga berubah. Membuat semua yang hadir disana makin merinding ngeri.

**.**

**.**

tbc

.

.

_**for next chap:**_

"_Bantu aku menyingkirkannya."_

"_Sakura… dia di rawat dirumah sakit sejak kemarin malam."_

"_Kau hanya ingin membalasku, kan? Ya, kan?! Naruto…"_

"_Beri aku kesempatan."_

"_Sakura… Biarkan aku disisimu…menjadi pendukungmu…untuk mencari sosok yang lebih baik dariku."_

"_Aku tidak akan minta maaf."_

"_Sasuke…kau benar-benar menyebalkan."_

"_Aku tahu. Sudah ada dalam darahku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**$(*.*)$**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**special thanks for:**

**ariesta87, Ken D Uzumaki, Ujumaki no gifar, Nivellia Neil, Veisa kazu nara, Sachi Alsace, Beautiful Garnet, MORPH, Aicinta, CindyAra, Aristy, Qren, AkemiYamato, Fuyuki Fujisaki, Noirouge, Rey, mocha-mochin.**

**I love read your reviews so much.**

**maaf lea gak bisa merespon satu-satu…harus ngedit fic lain soalnya. #sok sibuk.**

**review lagi yaaaa…**

**ku tunggu…**

**jaa.**


End file.
